Rain is All
by Taisa-Bean
Summary: This is a songfic. It's with an OC and her thoughts. It's a bit confusing since no one knows the past of the girl personality or such. It includes Kelly Clarkson's Low. It deals with betrayl. What about? I'll let you figure it out. Read and Review please


**Rain is All**

Kelly Clarkson – Low

A/N: This is just a little song-fic that I put of my OC. I know it wont get much reviews since it's not the cannon characters, but if you are reading it can you please review? XD;; Thanks a bunch! Enjoy reading! Ja!

_Note: Meko owns nothing from Full Metal Alchemist or that of Kelly Clarkson. If I did own FMA, I would give Envy a miserable death. :3_

* * *

_Everybody's talkin'…_

_But they don't say a thing.._

_They lookin' me with sad eyes,_

_But I don't want their sympathy._

Long chast brown hair flowed behind the user as she stomped her way through the corridors of Head Quarters. She could feel the remencing eyes upon her, staring at her with their pity. Whispers flowed in and out her ears like a whole band orchestra. It made her want to scream in the middle of the hallways and destroy everything. She could hear the bits of their conversation, each tearing her bit by bit, further and further into insanity. Hearing it enough her feet quickened dramtically. Bangs shielded the girl's eyes before she could see the doors infront of her, inviting her inside once she reached, though even then she didn't know if they were true or not. How sad they must think of what happened to this girl. How she decided to leave the force everybody knew.

It was what _he_ did to her.

When she finally gripped the doors she could feel the familiar metal on the door welcoming her into her office. No.. what _was_ her office. Pearly white teeth gritted against another and she could hear the groaning that came from the door as her hand was squeezing the doorknob a bit too tightly. Feeling more eyes stare at her, thinking that another catastrophe was about to takepart, she opened the door and pushed it close, her emerald orbs moving away from what was and what is.

Smoothing out her wrinkled clothes she couldn't seem to find the power to get it smoothened out. Thoughts of hers raged in her head and boiled her down. How could he? She was infuriated, decieved, backstabbed, hurt, pained almost everything she could count. With new burning and fiery passion she felt like slapping her navy blue shirt down and ripping off whitened vest. Slender hands slide forcefully lower to her large pants. One that went all the way down to the ankles and one that stopped at the knee. Sneakers that held feet that wanted to kick the shit out of whatever crossed her surged and pulsed in white and black. There was no time for re-caps.

As she went to her desk to get her bag, she smirked to herself at the picture that was on her desk. It was of her and another person, but that other person was smudged out due to the sunlight reflecting off the glass. Promptly she took the picture and slammed it on the ground in hate, not saying a word as the glass shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. The urge to take her shoe off and drive her bare foot into the pieces of shards was too tempting for her.

_It's cool you didn't want me._

_Sometime's you can't go back.._

Watching the picture that was now layed face-up, crinkled on the floor, she couldn't help but make her snicker bigger. Smiling sadly at the one person that had his arm around her. Golden orbs with a beautiful smile. Hair pulled back into a wonderus and silky blonde braid. Laughing a bit to herself, she had to keep her eyes steady from tearing. Her lips opened to let out a sigh before she bit her innercheek while mumbling..

_"…Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that..?"_

Snapping her eyes away she turned her face to look at the ends of the room. Gazing from the window, to desk, to chairs and finally the door. She was about to go step out the door when she saw the paperwork still on her desk. Crackling her shoe under the glass she grabbed the paper, skimmed through it and then let her rage out. Tearing and shredding it while crumbling them to pieces. She threw batches of it in the air and slammed them on the floor. Now she nearly ran to the door and gripped the handle, opening it up slowly, staring at her feet and slowly rising it up.

_Well I just have to say before I let go…_

She saw the people watching her and she merely paused. Digging into her pocket she held the silver state pocket watch. She held no emotion in her face but a distinct sense of death before throwing it onto the ground. The circular object rebounded and bounced back up before it continued the pattern in a lower tone before finally rolling on the floor and stopping.

This was the end.

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_'Cause what you did was low?_

Walking down she held her hands at her sides, both fists clenched until she saw someone of familiar sense walking over to her. Riza Hawkeye. She had a phone with her saying it was.. was _him_. "Azemaria" She said as the brunetter spun around, cold flamed eyes that challenged even Roy's flamed glaring daggers into the phone. She held up her hand signalling she didn't want to speak.

_No I don't need your number._

"_There's nothing left to say" _Lunar Spark said before speaking bangs shielding her eyes as she whispering some._ "'Cept I never thought it hurt this much to be saved.._" With that, she started walking down the isle once more, looking back at her and jerking her thumb to the big-double door entrance. "Tell him…" she began and smirked. "_My FRIENDS are outside waiting.. Ive gotta go"_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out,_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left you in the cold?_

_'Cause what you did was low?_

_What you did was low. What you did was low. What you did was low._ The words hit her over and over in her mind, wanting to shout them to the world. Shout it to his face. Gripping the handle she pulled on it, facial expression not one to question. More one to respect if anything. This was her decision. She had had enough of this bullshit.

_I walk out of this darkness._

_With no sense of regret_

_And I go with a clear concience._

_We both know that you cant say that._

Raising her eyes slowly, she could see what she had never dreamed. The sun shone brightly and a most excellent wind blew threw her like her soul was actually being restored then lost. Feeling relived, she had to rejoice in this tremendous moment. Below the steps and lined up in double-rows were the officers. She took a step as she counted back how many memories she had with each of them. How much love was shared in a family bound with all of them. The importance of the military had brought her to her knees in both joy and sorrow. But what he had commanded her, what he had done for the sake of himself, she had enough of it. She may have now been under his command. But that didn't mean she wasn't still a fucking human being. She couldn't believe that she…

_"Here's to show.. for all the time I loved you so.."_

She passed each one of them, seeing them saluting **HER**. Giving respect to **HER**, made her want to breakdown and cry. It wasn't the end.. it was just the beginning. She could swear on it as she passed each one of her beloved friends. Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Falman, Sheska, Hughes.. and of course. "Roy Mustang.." She began and looked up at him from being at the head of the line. "Sakibana.. you shouldn't not because of what Haga—" "Ive decided." She said sharply and glared up at him. "… I've had enough" She said again before sighing a bit. "I wish you luck as Fuhrer" She tried to smile a bit and managed to pull off a grin from his soft reaction. "C'mon Roy, stop with the sad face. Is the flame dying out?" She joked before the Xing-like man sighed a bit and stayed in his salute. ".. We'll all miss you."

Azemaria turned her head to see that a new person was running towards the officers. "Hai.. wakkate.. I love all of you guys. Lets hope you guys don't suck now that Im gone" She said in a sarcastic voice but you could see clearly that her bottom lip was quivering and her tone was shakey. Before she started to walk past him, clinging to her bag as she could vision the shorter person coming to her.

She kept walking, pretending he wasn't there. Why should she pay attention to him? This was his fault anyways.

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

He let her down. He lied. Cheated her. Betrayed her. Did everything possible to the human mind that twisted her into begging at his feet. She had put up with his insults to her and everything, but now, what he had just done for his own selfishness. Was too far. He may have been her Colonel, but that didn't mean that she was going to put up with it.

They finally met.

"Azzy wai—"

"No."

"Please just listen to m—"

Azemaria kept walking and passed him. She was stopped. The shorter, but stronger man grabbed her with his metal hand.

"Azzy.. please.. don't go.."

With a pause her head was turned to look at him. She opened her mouth to speak.

_When the truth came out._

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

Emerald orbs got closer to him when her face leaned in towards him, but passed where the boy had thought it would go. Instead, it went to his ear.

"What you did was low.. Edward Elric" 

His eyes went wide as, in one motion, yanked his hand out of her grasp as he was deafened by what she had upfrontly told him. His hand slipped to the side and he could feel his knees buckle and give in as he fell to the floor. Azzy's eyes were covered by her bangs and she could feel one drop running down her cheek. Drop? Drop of what you ask? Rain. Rain is all.

* * *

A/N: Domo! Did you enjoy? Please Read and Review! Ja ne! 


End file.
